My Other Self
by hetalia4life
Summary: What happens when a Pirate England from another universe enters the Hetalia universe?Let's just say it's not a pretty thing.Human names used.Warnings:Botherly love,not yaoi.Blood.Rated T for some cursing and blood and stuffs.Yes,I suck at summeries. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright well here's my first fanfic!This is only the first chapter so here ya go,pirate ****England shall be coming soon!**

**England:I'm a pirate!?But that was the past!**

**No...You'll see...**

**America: Iggy you were a pirate!?**

**England:Yes...And don't call me Iggy!**

**Alright now onto the story!America and England are the main characters,but other nations will be in it!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"This can NOT be a good sign." Said England doing his magic thing.

Lately England had been locked up in his home,not letting anybody in,America,the hero,decided to check up on him.

"Alright dudes!We're gonna make sure Arthur's 'friends' haven't made him entirely crazy!We're going to do this by having you all back me up as I enter his place."

"I think we should work together."Said Canada,though nobody listened.  
"Let's just go in already,I mean we're arready here."Japan said looking at Arthur Kirkland's home. They all looked at it,'Why didn't we figure this out BEFORE we came?'he thought.  
"Ve~"Said Italy slowly turning the doorknob... it opened,a loud boom sound came from up stairs,Italy started waving his white flag,and crying for Germany's help,"GERMANY!DON'T LET HIM HURT ME!"  
"Alright,let's go..."Said the annoyed German stepping in.

Once inside they slowly climbed the could hear England saying some strange words loudly,"What strange words."Said France not being helpful,they walked to the door were they could hear England chanting America burst out,"I feel like he's summoning the devil!"

They opened the door to England in a black cloak facing green eyes grew as he suddenly stopped chanting ."Bloody hell!"He yelled as the weird purple portal on the ground grew bigger."NO!"He yelled as he got thrown to the other side of the other countries hurried inside.

The door closed on its own,Italy,still waving a white flag as he was trying to escape,"VE~"

They all were thrown against the wall,unconscious.

* * *

**AN:Alright so,this is my first anything is wrong,like accents or anything please tell me!**

**Ok,please comment or reply or whatever you wanna call it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well,my computer isn't being nice to me :(But here's chapter 2!**

* * *

"Ugh."Groaned Arthur woke other countries slowly woke up to see smoke were the purple magic thing had been.

The smoke slowly disappeared and there was...a...pirate?No,it looked like...ENGLAND?

"Uhm...Arthur...Why are you over there...As a pirate?"Said America confused.  
"How the bloody hell should I know you git!Your the ones who walked in on ME!"Said the also confused England.

"Argh!What the bloody hell!"Said the pirate England.**(fangirls:OMG!SEXY!)**  
"It still 20 12?"Asked the pirate looking confused,"Hmm...now were be that lazy fucking dumbass Italy?"

"Ve~?"Said the confused Italy.  
"Ah,there ye be,ye lazy scum,now come now"At this the pirate England grabbed Italy up to him and held his sword to his throat.  
"VE~I SURRENDER I SURRENDER!"Screamed a poor Italy waving his white flag.  
"STOP!"Yelled England standing up and standing behind the pirate,his other self laughed as he dropped Italy who went to Germany trying to other self turned to the England we all know and love,"Oh look,another me"Said the pirate England.  
"How did my past self get here?"  
"Past self?Oh no,past self would imply I'm not from this year,but somehow you transported me to your weak little world"

"Shut up you git!"Yelled England!  
"How about...no,I'm taking over this world,and my new sidekick is coming with me."The pirate said grabbing America.  
"I am no sidekick!I am the hero!"He yelled trying to escape this pirate's grasp.  
"Ye be dead sidekick if ye don't stop talking."Said the pirate holding his sword to America's throat. All they could do was watch as the pirate took America and left.

* * *

**Well here ya go.**

**America:WAH!I don't wanna be captured!I'm supposed to be a hero!**

**Yea yea yea.**

**England:...**

**America:Dude!I do NOT like your pirate self!Do I at least get hamburgers?**

**No...**

**America:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Please review and tell me what you my computer won't be annoying and I can upload the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was able to get some chapters to somebody so here!Thanks for reviews!**

* * *

"Alright!England,tell us...VHAT ZHE FUCK!WHO ZHE HELL VAS ZHAT!"Yelled Germany pissed.  
"Uhm...Before you wankers braged in on me,I scenced something wrong,so I was using my magic to try and figure it out,and then you all just came in and it got messed up and I suppose that,that pirate version of me from another universe came and now has America."Said England.

"Arright well,we need to find him."Said Japan,"He's definitery in troubre."  
They all aggreed on this.

* * *

***Later that day***  
"Alright!Everybody have what they need aru?"Asked China.  
"Ve~I've got pasta!maybe we can bribe the pirate with pasta for America?"Asked a hopeful Italy holding Pasta and a white flag.  
Germany said grabing the pasta,"ZHE PIRATE IS NOT GOING TO TAKE PASTA FOR AMERICA!"

"VE~"Screamed Italy waving a little white flag.  
"Fucking potato lover!"Said Romano glaring at Germany.

* * *

***another few hours after everybody calmed down***  
"I've found were my...opposite is!"England exclaimed as he grabbed a piece of paper.  
"Now onto saving America."Said Canada.  
They started walking to an empty dock they were walking they came along a little girl hidding behind a barrel.  
"Are you ok?" Asked England bending down to her.  
"YOU!LEAVE ME ALONE!"The little girl screamed pushing England out of the way,"Don't you DARE come near me again!I...I...I'll kill you if you do!"  
"Uhm...That was..."Said Russia not knowing what to say.  
"Weird,of course she was not afraid of ME because I AM AWSOME!"Prussia said.

* * *

They walked to the only boat,definitly a pirate ship.  
"How the bloody hell did that git build a boat so fast."Said England looking at it.  
Those who had come saw shadows ran to hide behind some barrals.

"Ah,the damned fool."Said a female voice.  
"Ya mi'love."Said pirate England.  
"Oh my,he's still resisting,such a shame,we should get ours,it's be so much eaisier!"Said the female again.  
"Don't worry my dear,we shall soon enough."Said pirate Iggy.

The pirate and the female left.

"What the bloody hell?"  
"VE~Let's just surrender while we can!"Said the pasta lover eating pasta.

* * *

***due to some...fighting...and stuff...this scene has been taken out to take less time,and stuff***  
**england:STOP FUCKING FIGHTING!**  
**Shit,excuss me**  
**Prussia:STOP HITTING ME WITH YOUR FRYING PAN!**

**O.O Shit..**

* * *

They finally snuck onto the ship,looking Pirate England was deffinitly busy,he had  
a crew,and a bunch of cute women/girls.

They went down and entered a room with about 5 cells.

"AMERICA!"they all said at was laying with his hands locked up to the wall."You...You shouldn't have come..."He said looking up at had cuts and was bleeding.  
"NO,ve came to save you."Said Germany grabbing the keys.  
"No...He's...Planning...To..."Said America looking terrified,"DUDES!BEHIND YOU!"  
"Huh?"They said turning around,"GAH!"

Behind them a bunch of pirates started pirate iggy came down to were they were.  
"Ah,I knew ye come for ye stuiped little friend."He laughed going to were America was.  
"Look you stuiped git!Your friends are no match."He said grabbing America's head and forcing him to look up at his friends."And you still rather be on their side?"America looked England in the saw pain,a pain he remembered feeling that day...that day when America left him.

Ourd Iggy shook his head.'No!I can't think of that now!'He thought.

* * *

**Here ya go!any accents are wrong tell me hehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well,here is chapter 3!**

**America:The pirate England is mean to me!**

**Yes America,he takes your hamburgers away...**

**America:NO!I WILL KILL HIM!**

**Ok fine!He doesn't!Now onto the story!**

* * *

In the battle our England was captured by Pirate England,the rest were captured and locked away.

* * *

***In Pirate Arthur's captain place thingy***  
The pirate said,"Ye really thought ye could win?Heh,well I am ye,arn't I?"He was laughing.  
England was tied to the knew he couldn't escape.  
"Ye know,we could be a team,heh,team from two worlds?"England couldn't tell if he was joking or...No,he'd never be a cruel pirate like him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"Yes?"Said his other came Italy in a pirate outfit.  
"ITALY!"England yelled wide-eyed,the pasta loving,always surrender boy had joined his opposite!How!?WHY?!

"Sorry England,but I didn't want him to hurt me or anybody else,he promised to let you all go if I joined him."Italy looked sad,how could England be mad at him?Of course he'd do something like this!  
"Heh,alright leave me to..."Said the pirate grabbing England's face,"My double,yah?"  
Italy hurried out,this pirate knew Italy was afraid of him,he would use this against him.

* * *

***in the cells***  
"Finally...I...I tried being the hero...I'm sorry."Said America looking at the ground.  
"It o.k.,You tried.I hope Italy und England are o.k."Said Germany moving on to the next person to free. "No,it's not dude...I failed,he captured me!He has Italy and England! how..."Said America catching his looked at America nervously,he looked like he was ready to do something rash.

* * *

**I did it!Here's the next chapter!I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow,maybe possibly later today,but most likely tomorrow.**

**Italy:ve~The pirate is so mean!Germany!Save me!**

**Germany:I am locked up...Come here and let me out!**

**Italy:Bu...But he might kill me!**

**America:I'll free us,don't worry!The hero always gets free!**

**Ok so please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**England:This is no fun...**

**Shut up Iggy!**

**England:Don't call me Iggy!**

**Whatever thanks for th...**

**England:stupid American...**

***glomps*Oh,you know you love me!**

**England:GET OFF ME BLOODY GIT!**

**Never!Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

_'How could I be so stuiped?I didn't even try!'_Thought America looking outside of the cell to the full moon...Were could that pirate have taken his friends?The door creeked,it was late,the other countries were asleep...When it opened he listened not caring had failed to help everybody,he had failed...

"America!Your awake!"Said a very familiar voice,"And your free too!ve~I brought you pasta!"Pasta slide through the bars.  
"Thanks Italy,I understand why you joined him."Said America a may have joined the pirate,but the other countries hadn't been beaten by that monster!  
"ve~I'm so sorry America.I didn't want him to hurt me!He also said he'd free you all!But I guess that's a lie."Said the Italian looking down sadly.  
"Dude,it's he did with England?"  
"He's trying to get England to join him..."  
"Well...he almost 'convinced' me"

* * *

***flash back***  
"I WON'T JOIN YOU!"screamed America.  
"Oh yes ye will ye git!"Laughed the pirate evilly,punching America in the stomach,"When ye finally agrees to me terms,I'll free ye!"He threw America,hard,into the cell.  
"UGH!"America groaned in pain.  
"Ye will die before I ever give ye free-will to leave me ship ye wanker!"Laughed Pirate England.  
_'I can't think of this pirate as my England,if I do,it'll be bad,'_Thought America as he passed out.

* * *

**Here you all go!Hope you like it!**

**America:When do I get to be a hero!?**

**Later,now ugh...**

**Italy:ve~Pasta?**

**Ok!*eats pasta*we're gonna eat pasta so review!**

**England:I want tea...**

**America:And I want hamburgers!**

**Italy:But...Pasta!**

**SHUT UP!We can have all that!**


	6. Announcement

Ok so I just got a new laptop FINALLY! And all the old chapters were on that old laptop, I'll work on new chapters right away, sorry for taking so long. I'm seriously sorry!


End file.
